1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a flexible circuit, a micromodule made from such a circuit as well as a device utilizing such a circuit including, for example, devices having a built-in electronic circuit, such as, but not exclusively, ink cartridges.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various products like printer cartridges are usually equipped with an integrated circuit that utilize management and authentication data and are intended to communicate with a user system. The integrated circuit comes in the form of a semi-conductor chip mounted onto an interface circuit, which is glued into or onto the case of the cartridge. The interface circuit may include a flexible polymer film and conductive paths linking contact pads of the circuit to contacts of the integrated circuit.
The data contained in the integrated circuit may be indispensable for the good use of the product to which it is associated and in particular for being accepted by the user system. Thus, reusing the integrated circuit may have a technical or commercial interest, for example to make a substitution good. To that end, the interface circuit on which the integrated circuit is fixed may be torn-off and glued to a recycled or even a counterfeit case.
In some situations it is desirable to commercialize products having an integrated circuit that are not reusable.